La vida huele a besos de jazmín
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Hanamaki está en medio de aquella solitaria habitación llena de recuerdos agridulces que no cree poder superar. Al menos, no pronto. [MatsuHana]. Para Janet Cab, ¡feliz cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! es de Furudate Haruichi. Confeti rosa es de Janet Cab (sólo por si acaso).

 **Dedicatoria:** A mi waifu, la grandiosa, la mismísima **Janet Cab** , quien es cada día más genial. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 **La vida huele a besos de jazm** **í** **n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A sus veintiséis años, completamente solo en medio de aquel amplio apartamento, Hanamaki se ha puesto a pensar en cómo fue que las cosas han cambiado tanto, y ahora está rodeado de un montón de cajas llenas de sus pertenencias, dispuesto a marcharse de aquel lugar, dejando atrás miles de situaciones que jamás podrá olvidar. Lleno de recuerdos agridulces que no cree poder superar.

Al menos, no pronto.

Admira por última vez aquella que había sido su habitación por tantos años y no puede más que sentir una inmensa nostalgia dentro de su ser. El enorme placard gastado y lleno de calcomanías comerciales, el piso polvoriento y las paredes con telas de araña, el enorme ventanal por donde ingresan plenamente los rayos solares y al lado del cual todavía quedan vestigios de aquel intento de enramada que Matsukawa había armado con sublime paciencia, para que pudieran florecer los jazmines que tanto valoraba por su suave y agradable aroma. Solía decir que le recordaban a Hanamaki, por ser tan alegres y ligeras, a lo que éste simplemente atinaba a responder con un resoplido y una risa (burlona) contenida.

—¿En serio te recuerdo a unas flores, Issei? Eso no es nada cool, hombre.

—Pues no, ¿sabes? Ellas me recuerdan a ti.

Y el _'S_ _í_ _, lo que sea. Cuuursi'_ que siempre terminaba soltando Takahiro entre carcajadas, ahora le queda atorado en un nudo en la garganta, porque sólo le hace recordar a Issei, que también terminaba riendo con él (más bien, terminaba riendo de su risa) y alegando _'Nunca lo entender_ _á_ _s, joder'_ con la mirada iluminada y sólo dirigida a él, y ello le estruja el pecho increíblemente duro.

Porque todavía yace ahí el aroma de las flores, y el de Matsukawa, y todo lo que ello conlleva.

Sin darse cuenta, se encuentra cavilando (una vez más) en la vez que se conocieron. Club de voleibol, Aoba Johsai, dos chicos corrientes y de perfil bajo que no tenían con quién hablar: y eso fue todo. La primera conversación que tuvieron se basó en lo talentoso que era el prepotente armador recién llegado del Kitagawa Daiichi, y lo extraña que era su relación con su temperamental as. Más adelante, no pareció costarles mucho ponerse a comentar acerca del peculiar par, cada vez más a menudo. De alguna manera, los cuatro comenzaron a acercarse —especialmente, cuando el entrenamiento en Seijoh empezó a ser cada vez más y más estricto—, y se fue formando una gran amistad. De esas que a uno lo reconforta porque sabe que a pesar del poco tiempo, el otro estará ahí en las penas y en las glorias. Sí. Había sacado la lotería, y, de un día para otro, se había acostumbrado a unir fuerzas con 'Mattsun' (gentileza de Oikawa) para darle con todo al _bullying amigable_ —como ellos lo habían bautizado— dirigido a esos dos. Iwaizumi solía decirles que eran una buena dupla. Oikawa a veces les proponía confabular en contra de Iwa-chan.

Hanamaki se divertía cada día. Disfrutaba del voleibol, reía con sus amigos, todo estaba bien. Para el segundo año, le habían asignado la misma clase que a Matsukawa y, a raíz de eso, fueron volviéndose más unidos aún. Se reunían para hacer los trabajos escolares, veían películas y deportes en casa del otro, opinaban acerca de sus más bonitas compañeras de clase, inventaban ridículas teorías sobre la _amistad de infancia/tensi_ _ó_ _n sexual_ entre sus dos amigos. Todo. Realmente habían llegado a forjar un lazo demasiado fuerte. Y Hanamaki había empezado a asustarse.

— _Por favor, ya deja de ser ingenuo, Makki_ —había aconsejado por teléfono, una vez, un universitario Tooru de dieciocho años, luego de que al fin él y Hajime hubieran aceptado que se gustaban y estaban intentando llevar una relación amorosa.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

— _Ya te lo dije una vez. Es s_ _ó_ _lo cuesti_ _ó_ _n de tiempo para que t_ _ú_ _y Mattsun terminen como Iwa-chan y yo._

—¿Jodidos?

— _Pero felices, eh._

Y, bueno, él nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en que podían gustarle los chicos, pero, ciertamente, a medida que convivía con él en aquel pequeño apartamento (porque resultaba que, para la universidad, habían decidido rentar un piso juntos), más se hacía la idea de que podría vivir así el resto de su vida y que estaría bien. Y daba miedo, Dios. Le preocupaba muchísimo el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos cuando lo veía salir de la ducha con apenas una toalla cubriéndolo a medias y veía caer unas gotas de su pelo, que recorrían su torso enmarcado. Matsukawa era guapo. Muy, muy, muy ridículamente guapo. Y seguramente llegó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que Makki lo miraba, porque parecía extrañarse, y simplemente le sonreía con duda.

Dios. Hanamaki había tenido que soportar una lucha interna grandísima para poder simular que todo iba como siempre, y no arruinarlo con él. Fue extremadamente difícil porque el susodicho, por alguna extraña razón, también comenzaba a hacerse más cercano a él, como si realmente no conociera el significado de 'espacio personal'. Hanamaki ya solo maldecía y trataba de autoconvencerse de que no le provocaba nada que el otro enredara sus piernas con las de él, mientras veían alguna serie o película, tendidos sobre el amplio sofá. De que la terrible sensación que se apoderaba de él cuando el mismo llevaba alguna chica al apartamento no significaba nada. De que no estaba _enamorado_ de su mejor amigo.

Una vez, (y por primera vez) habían discutido con el tono subido de más, lo que hizo que se alejaran un poco e, incluso, que dejaran de hablarse unos días. Todo contribuyó a que Hanamaki pudiera autoengañarse otra vez, diciéndose mentalmente que así estaba mejor (aunque le doliera un poco aquella indiferencia), y que tal vez, anteriormente sólo estuvo desvariando.

Y, entonces, una semana después, en la noche del cumpleaños de Iwaizumi, resultó que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Había bailado y bebido tanto (sobre todo bebido), que la cabeza le empezó a darle mil vueltas, al punto de no distinguir muchas cosas en aquel viejo bar. No supo cómo, pero terminó abordando un taxi en compañía de Matsukawa, quien al parecer se había decidido en cuidarlo y llevarlo a casa entero.

Hanamaki (a pesar de no haber estado cien por ciento consciente en ese momento) todavía recuerda con exactitud las palabras que él le dijo de camino:

—Ha sido suficiente. No podemos seguir sin hablarnos, somos amigos, ¿no? —había hecho una pausa larga. Había suspirado y se había quejado. Un suave blues de los 60's sonaba de fondo—. Mierda. Sé que somos amigos y que estás borracho hasta la médula, pero, ¿sabes?, yo simplemente ya no puedo contenerme.

Lo había tomado del rostro y besado sutilmente en el asiento de atrás, y, seguramente, el taxista terminó incomodándose un montón. Pero a Makki poco o nada le importó, porque si no estaba alucinando debido al estado etílico, y Matsukawa realmente besaba tan malditamente bien, todo lo demás pasó a ser superfluo en su entorno. Y había deseado que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, sólo para sentir aquella suavidad y aquella calidez, una y otra vez.

Al día siguiente, cuando esperaba que Mattsun actuara como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, y, en vez de eso, el mismo apareció a sus espaldas, abrazándolo desde atrás y deseándole los buenos días, Hanamaki supo que estaba perdido. Porque ya no había nadie capaz de borrarle la sonrisa y calmarle los latidos desbocados. Matsukawa se sentía como él.

A partir de ahí, la convivencia se hizo más dinámica. La antigua habitación de Makki se convirtió en un pseudo-vestidor y se permitieron experimentar cosas que jamás creyeron que experimentarían. Era como _'cielos, estoy viviendo con la persona que me gusta, y es genial'._

Incluso había ocasiones en que no hacían más que restregarse a la cara los (malos) hábitos de cada uno. Como la molesta costumbre de Matsukawa de lavarse los dientes fuera del cuarto de baño, mientras hacía otras cosas a la vez; o la de Makki, de tardar al menos dos horas en el baño hasta cuando entraba a darse una mísera ducha que supuestamente iba a ser 'rápida'; o la de Takahiro, de vuelta, de olvidar apagar las luces al acostarse, siempre, cada noche. O, la más frecuente, de Issei, de sacar algún refresco del refrigerador y beber directamente de la botella.

—Que para eso se han inventado los vasos —fingía recriminar Hanamaki, con cansancio.

—¿Intentas parecerte a mi mamá, Takahiro?

—Algo así.

Al final, terminaba siendo lo mismo cada día y sólo podían reír uno del otro, mientras se preguntaban internamente cómo fue que su relación se había vuelto igual o más extraña que la de Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Era un tanto vergonzoso.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, iban aprendiendo el lado fuerte y las falencias del otro. Y era divertido. Que, por ejemplo, al repartirse las tareas de la casa, por más de que intentaran innovar, terminaba siempre de la misma manera, porque Hanamaki era un desastre en la cocina y a Matsukawa le costaba horrores limpiar sin dejar rastros de polvo en al menos un par de muebles (la innata habilidad culinaria de Issei y la casi obsesión por la limpieza de Takahiro lograban salvarlos cada vez). Con el dinero, por ejemplo, no había drama. Ambos eran ahorradores (por no decir tacaños), así que se las arreglaban para administrar todo con prudencia (a diferencia de su gran amigo Oikawa, que se gastaba hasta lo que no tenía en objetos insulsos, pero ese era un asunto aparte). En cuanto a las actividades diarias, les era muy sencillo apoyarse, porque sus carreras de fisioterapeuta (Mattsun) y abogado (Makki) les apasionaban, y cosas como el voleibol o la buena música (rock and roll, blues, jazz...) a todo volumen todavía seguían vigentes. Matsukawa soñaba con viajar algún día y ayudar a gente de otros países, y Hanamaki tenía la esperanza de que pudieran construir una casa en Miyagi pronto. Sueños algo contradictorios, pero comprendidos por el otro.

Y, a veces, cuando ingresaban agitados a la habitación, dándose besos voraces y empujándose prácticamente sobre futón, a Makki le daba un impulso de reír (y realmente lo hacía), porque incluso en ese momento le costaba dimensionar que ellos quizá hubieron nacido para estar así; que desde siempre debieron quererse y simplemente no habían podido verlo antes.

—Es increíble cómo te ríes de todo, siempre —le decía Issei, mirándolo intensamente, mientras estiraba su playera hacia arriba.

—¿Es molesto?

—Nah. Me gusta la gente alegre.

—Y a mí me gustas tú.

Matsukawa solía lanzar una carcajada limpia y (quizá) de lo más sexy, mientras terminaba de desvestirse. A Hanamaki le aceleraba los latidos el poder mirarlo plenamente desde abajo.

—¿Quién es el cursi ahora, eh?

Reían una vez más y, entonces, Matsukawa volvía a besarlo, esta vez lenta, dulce y profundamente, como más le gustaba. Y Hanamaki podía aspirar el aroma de los jazmines y el de Mattsun, y ello lo conducía a otra galaxia, más o menos. Porque era increíble poder escucharlo jadear y proferir en tono ronco aquel profundo _Ah, Takahiro_. Lo encendía totalmente y lo hacía comprender que no había nada mejor.

Y, cielos, cuán apasionados podían ser también.

A Issei le gustaba de sobremanera que Takahiro lo cabalgase sensual y desesperadamente en la tina, porque todo tenía ese toque sádico que lo enloquecía. Podía ordenarle que fuera más rápido cuando quisiera, podía decirle cosas pervertidas a viva voz, y así también se permitía observar cada gesto de ligero dolor o muestra de infinito placer que su pareja pudiera esbozar; solía decir que era _lo m_ _á_ _s jodidamente sexy y satisfactorio_ que Hanamaki podía hacer por él.

A Takahiro, en cambio, le sabía mejor hacerlo lento y profundo en cualquier rincón de la habitación, y con los calcetines puestos, si hacía frío. Era menos vergonzoso, y podía abrazarlo más y aferrarse a sus labios con ímpetu. Sentía enorme placer y la vida le sabía y olía a besos de jazmín después de eso. Así que... sí. Al final, el cursi siempre terminaba siendo él.

Ahora todo es tan diferente, y sólo puede sentir una opresión en el pecho cada vez que piensa en él. En todas las marcas que le ha dejado. Porque la realidad duele y él lo recuerda todo demasiado bien.

Rememora también a la perfección aquella cena en la que Matsukawa lo había mirado fijamente mientras oía una de sus anécdotas, como si no supiera qué decir. No había sonreído siquiera un poco y ello lo alarmó.

—Hey, ¿vas a decirme qué pasa?

—Me ha salido una beca —había dicho Mattsun, en medio de un largo suspiro, con nerviosismo—. Un curso de especialización rápido y un empleo inmediato. Es la oportunidad de mi vida, creo.

—¿Y? Eso es genial, hombre. ¿No deberías estar feliz?

—El empleo es en Canadá.

—Ah.

Sí, Matsukawa sabía de sobra que Hanamaki no podría soportar abandonar su vida en Japón así, de la nada, justo cuando al fin, después de mucho esfuerzo, se había estabilizado. Ayudaba a sus padres enfermos, tenía muchos amigos... era difícil pensar en irse _para siempre_. Lo comprendía. Pero se notaba a leguas que tampoco estaba dispuesto a irse sin él. Y Hanamaki no quería que cometiera un error. No quería que abandonara una gran oportunidad como aquella, sólo por él.

—Oh. Entiendo. Podríamos...

—Podría rechazarlo.

—Issei, no. —se había visto tan resuelto en ese entonces—. Prométeme que lo pensarás bien. Que lo analizaremos juntos.

El joven había suspirado otra vez y, finalmente, había sonreído débilmente, como sintiéndose mejor.

—Está bien. Lo prometo.

Y después de eso, durante semanas, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Hanamaki sabía que sólo estaban fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a estropearlo. Durante un buen tiempo lo estuvo evadiendo, intentando autoconvencerse de que, el día que lo hablaran, podrían llegar a un pacífico acuerdo que no precisamente tuviera que significar que ellos debieran separarse. Qué mal. Después de todo, él era demasiado conformista y trataba de enmascarar sus miedos con autoengaños tontos.

Al final, fue como una estaca en el pecho cuando se encontró de casualidad a Sugawara Koushi (compañero de trabajo de Mattsun) en una pastelería, y éste le dijo, resignado:

—Es una pena que Matsukawa haya abandonado una oportunidad así, ¿verdad? Yo no le creo para nada eso de que "ni siquiera lo quería tanto". ¿Qué no era su maldito sueño?

—Eh, sí. Una lástima.

Por primera vez, a Makki le había nacido el impulso de gritarle y enfadarse con él, a pesar de todos sus pedidos de disculpas e intentos de explicación. No lo había escuchado para nada (o había fingido no hacerlo, más bien). Tampoco había dudado en decirle que acababa de mandar al tacho algo importantísimo por una tontería, y se había largado a pasar la noche en lo de Watari.

La verdad era que estaba más molesto consigo mismo que con Matsukawa, porque desde un principio debió haberle dejado en claro que su prioridad debía ser el trabajo y que no debía preocuparse por él. Pero fue un cobarde y no había querido aceptar que Matsukawa estaría mejor sin él. No había querido que todo terminara sin más.

Pero, en fin, aquella había sido la excusa perfecta para que Issei empezara a odiarlo y pudiera ver que lo mejor era cumplir su sueño. No atendió sus llamadas, y no contestó sus mensajes incluso después de dos días de no encontrarse en el apartamento (porque se las arregló para no topárselo y poder sacar algunas de sus cosas), pues había decidido quedarse con sus padres unos días y así cabrear más al otro.

Qué maldito.

Ahora, solo, en medio de esa vacía habitación, no puede tolerar mirar su teléfono móvil y toparse una vez más aquel mensaje de texto que reza: _«_ _Hey,_ _¿_ _podemos vernos?_ _»_ , porque se da cuenta de que nunca más podrán hacerlo.

Matsukawa Issei se ha ido, y a Hanamaki sólo le queda el recuerdo de unos besos de jazmín, impregnados en su piel, y la melodía del blues que tanto les gustaba grabada en su mente. Su voz, su cuerpo, su risa. Extraña a Matsukawa. Y lo ha perdido.

—Makki, vamos.

Yuki (*), a quien conoció gracias a Iwaizumi y quien se ha ofrecido a ayudarlo con la mudanza, lo mira desde el otro extremo del pasillo, con melancolía.

Esas cosas llevan tiempo y no es bueno aferrarse al dolor, Takahiro lo sabe. Pero aun así, le cuesta mantenerse en pie, cuando todo lo que puede ver en ese lugar es lo feliz que fue con la persona que amó. Lo que echó a perder.

Se derrumba un poco por dentro, pero lo disimula para no incomodar a su amigo.

Matsukawa ha muerto. Y, con él, una parte de Hanamaki.

La vida sigue oliendo a jazmín. Un aroma que a Hanamaki ahora le es acogedor y corrosivo a la vez. Porque le trae demasiados buenos recuerdos, y demasiado dolor. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Y, si tiene que arrepentirse realmente de algo, va a ser de su cobardía, de su inmadurez. De haberlo dejado partir.

Pero jamás de haberse dejado querer por él, de haberlo querido tanto. Porque lo hizo feliz e, incluso ahora, todo le sabe a jazmín.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **Fin** **—**

* * *

 **(*):** Sí, se trata de Yuki, el de _Confeti rosa._ En realidad, el que lo ayudaba con la mudanza iba a ser Yahaba, pero pensé en Yuki como una especie de homenaje a mi adorado fanfic de HQ favorito, y a mi OC fav del mismo, también. ¡Bendita la que los creó!

 **Notas:**

1) **Janet:** Lamento lo _sad_ de este oneshot. Originalmente, iba a escribirte un Jearmin (la OTP mayor, que hizo que me acercara a ti), pero me terminé armando esta situación con el MatsuHana, y... bueno, creo que quedó mejor. Espero de corazón que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco, lo escribí con mucho amor. Gracias por ser tan buena waifu y consentirme y cantarme siempre (? Love you, girl. Feliz cumple otra vez.

2) No ideé de qué habrá muerto Mattsun. Lo dejo a su criterio ;_;

3) El título viene de una parte de la canción _Hoy toca ser feliz_ , de Mägo de Oz.

4) Me costó increíblemente describir a estos dos. Es mi primer (y quizá único) MatsuHana, así que comprendan mis errores, pls.

 **¿** **Reviews?**


End file.
